You're not insane you're just crazy in love
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Gaara is a mental patient who believes they is nothing outside the world for him. That is until he meets the new nurse who makes him want to be free.


**SFT-welcome to my new story**

 **Gaara-yeah, yeah no one cares just get on with the story**

 **SFT-your mean Gaara**

 **Gaara-(rolls eyes) whatever. Anyway she dose not own Naruto**

 **Ch.1:Welcome** **little** **flower**

* * *

"Gaara get back here" a guard yelled to the red head youth who was running ahead of him laughing insanely running past patient who were standing around and guards that tried to make a grab for him.

Gaara smirked when one of the guards trying to block the way. But Gaara didn't slow down he ran right at the guard when he was close enough he tackled the man and proceeded to punch his face whiles laughing madly. Gaara was then pulled off the now blooded man. Gaara just kicked at the men holding him. The guards that were holding him slammed him into the wall making his head meet the hard wall coursing a cut on his forehead and blood run down his face. Gaara didn't seem to give a crap that he was bleeding he only smirked insanely at them "now, now guys no need to be so rough" he then laughed crazily.

"Shit I need to get Gaara to Tsunade, you handle Ken" the guard on the right said.

"Okay" said the one on the left he bent down and slowly pulled up his fellow guard walking down the hall.

The man let out a tired sigh before looking to Gaara "damn it Gaara can't you behave?".

The teal eyed male just grinned "why would I do that Naruto? It would make your job a whole lot boring".

Naruto let out a groan before dragging the red head to the medical ward "Gaara you're an asshole you know that".

Gaara grin just widened "so I have been told".

They reached the door that was labelled 'Nurse Tsunade Haruno'. Naruto pushed open the door to see a blonde women sitting at her desk drinking sake whiles singing papers. Without looking up she spoke "what did you do this time Gaara?".

Gaara just shrugged "same old, same old, granny".

Tsunade raised her head, her left eye twitching she was in his face insisted "watch your mouth brat" she growled. Gaara just looked at her blackly. Tsunade just huffed before turning around making her way to her cabinet to pull out stuff to treat his cut. She looked at Naruto "you can wait outside Naruto".

Naruto nodded his head knowing Gaara won't try anything against Tsunade and if he did she would just beat his ass. Gaara sat on the medical bed the blond women told him to sit on. She came over with the medical supplies; she began to clean the cut Gaara didn't even flinch as when disaffected touch the cut. "You know Gaara you're never going to get out with how you're acting".

Gaara just merely smirked "it's not like they is anything for me outside of this place".

Tsunade narrowed her honey eyes "oh really? What about your brother and sister?" she asked.

Gaara glared harshly at her, which took her by surprises "I don't care about them" he spoke in a hiss, making it clear that he didn't want to talk about them.

Tsunade sighed and began stitch the cut "you know I am not working here anymore. I will be working in a hospital that is on the far end of the city".

Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow "who taking over your job?".

Tsunade smirked "my niece".

Gaara looked kind of surprised "your niece?" she nodded. Gaara then grinned "don't expect me to be nice to her".

Tsunade glared "you better be or I will beat your ass" she growled before making her way back to the cabinet whiles pulling off her gloves she then turned to Gaara "you can go now".

Gaara just nodded his head when he reached the door he spoke without looking at her "Tsunade goodbye it was nice knowing you" and with that the red head left.

The blonde stood there in shock then smiled "you too Gaara" then she went to finish up her paperwork and her sake.

Gaara sighed in boredom whiles looking at the ceiling "this is annoying" he mumbled. He was put into isolation for his little 'episode'. Now he was strap into a straight jacket and pushed into a padded cell. It's not like he gave a fuck, Gaara liked silences this cell was better than his usually loud cell that had wailing patients that always annoyed him. Gaara eyes narrowed after a while "damn I have an itch" he growled annoyed he start wiggling around then a tear sound was heard Gaara throw open the jacket and chuckled darkly "ah that's better" he held up a razor that glitter in the light 'they should of searched me better the idiots' Gaara thought mockingly he leaned against the padded cell closing his eyes to for his mediation.

When morning came someone was shouting his name. Gaara recognized it as Naruto voice "hey Gaara get your ass up it's time for breakfast" Naruto was not surprised to see Gaara was already out his straight jacket and thrown it across the room. Gaara sat up from the floor and made his way out the room with Naruto following along. Naruto decided to make small talk "so you know the new nurse is starting today?".

Gaara just nodded his head "yeah Tsunade told me that it was her niece".

Naruto chuckled "yeah I thought she would have, Sakura is awesome".

"Sakura?" Gaara asked.

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head "heh yeah I knew Sakura since we were kids".

Gaara just nodded his head not really caring. He had just finished his not so nice breakfast and was making his way to his room. Well he was doing that until one of the imamates decided to pick a fight. "Well if it isn't the great Sabaku no Gaara" he mocked at the red head who didn't look to pleased about it.

Gaara glared the male. Naruto who was standing across the room could see rage building up in the red head "back off Lin!" Naruto yelled to the inmate.

But it seems the man was not listening so proceeded to annoy the barley clam red head some more."Why should I" he grinned cockily. The man made to poke Gaara chest.

"Gaara no" Naruto warned.

That is when all hell broke loose.

The door of the lunch room burst open with Naruto exiting whiles dragging Gaara with him "damn it Gaara I said no".

Gaara just rolled his eyes "well he shouldn't have pissed me off".

Naruto just sighed "I am gone have to take you to the nurse office to get your cut checked it looks like it's reopened they also a cut on your lip" he said examining Gaara injures.

Gaara walked into the room whiles Naruto went to the nurse telling her what happened. He sat on the bed that was at the far end of the room and looked to the floor bored out of his mind. 'This is a waste of time. It doesn't even hurt' Gaara thought.

"He in your hands now Sakura I will be waiting outside if you need me" Naruto said walking outside the room.

Gaara heard footsteps come close to him then stop a foot away from him. "Can you please raise your head Mr. Sabaku" a soft voice asked.

Gaara raised his head slowly he looked to see a white pumps then followed by a nice pair of pale legs then a white nurse skirt that was four inches above her knee, his eyes travelled up to a very petite body and then to a very beautiful women face who was about his age. She had emerald eyes and pink hair that was tied in a bun and her little nurse cap sitting on top of her head.

"Mr. Sabaku?" she called.

"Hmm?" he could not stop staring at her.

Sakura just smiled at him not at all fazed with his staring. A lot of people did it when they saw she had pink hair. "I said do you feel any pain?".

Gaara just shook his head numbly 'her smile is so bright' he thought.

Sakura cleaned the cuts, restitch the wound on his forehead and did a smaller one for his lip. Sakura pulled off her gloves and flashed him a pretty smile "all done Mr. Sabaku" turned and started to write on his file that she placed next to the table to the right "you may go now".

Gaara got off the bed and made his way to the door but then stopped he looked at the small nurse "nurse".

Sakura looked at him confused "what?".

Gaara took a deep breath and looked deep into her forest eyes "call me Gaara".

Sakura shocked face turned into a heart warming closed eyed smile "okay. Gaara it is then".

Gaara smirked at her "see you around nurse Sakura" he then winked at her making her blush. Gaara left the room after that smirking all the way back to his room.

"What made you all so happy?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Gaara just contained to walk but did speak "things seems to have gotten brighter around here" his mind still thinking about the little flower.

* * *

 **Naruto-Gaara what are you up too**

 **Gaara-like I will tell you**

 **SFT-but you will find out soon**

 **Gaara-that is if she gets enough review**


End file.
